Mate
by nada123
Summary: Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bertemu tidak sengaja," Jwe-songhamnida " Aku membungkuk meminta maaf. " Yaa... Dangsineu n baboeyo " Kenapa dia marah-marah. Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Tapi mereka dijodohkan," Noneun ... ? " Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan mengutarakan keterkejutannya. / BL / Kyumin


Sungmin POV

" Yaa,,, siapa dia ?"

" Waow dia keren sekali "

" Tuhan dia tampan sekali "

" Hei hei hei lihat, siapa dia ? aku tidak pernah melihatnya di kampus, mahasiswa baru ? "

" Apa dia pangeran ? Mobilnya keren sekali "

Masih banyak lagi bisikan-bisikan dari mahasiswa dan mahasiswi begitu melihatku keluar dari Honda FC Sport warna putih kebanggaanku, mobil sport yang menggunakan _Hydrogen _sebagai bahan bakarnya. _So_, kendaraan yang ramah lingkungan, dan tidak menyebabkan polusi.

Ini bukanlah kali pertama aku mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini, jadi aku tidak pernah ambil pusing. Kata mereka aku sangat tampan, tapi tidak sedikit yang bilang aku manis, entahlah, aku merasa diriku biasa saja, yang aku lakukan hanya merawat wajah dan tubuhku karena aku suka memanjakan diri, kalau memang hasilnya membuat aku tampan atau manis, aku anggap itu bonus buatku.

Aku baru tiba di Seoul minggu lalu, sebenarnya aku kuliah di _University College London_, dan mengambil jurusan _Statistick and Management For Business, _aku sekarang sedang liburan, tapi karena ada tugas dari kampus, aku tidak bisa dengan leluasa menikmati masa liburku, maklum saja, aku sudah hampir 3 Tahun kuliah, jadi waktuku tinggal sebentar lagi, makannya banyak sekali tugas-tugas yang menjadi syarat kelulusanku.

Salah satu tugas yang diberikan adalah dengan mengikuti perkuliahan di kampus yang ditunjuk di negara masing-masing mahasiswa, dan melakukan penelitian yang nantinya akan dipertanggung jawabkan di hadapan Profesor.

Kampus tempat aku kuliah adalah di _Korea University_. Karena aku mengambil jurusan bisnis, maka aku disinipun mengambil _Business School._

Aku bertanya kepada salah satu mahasiswa dimana kantor administrasi. Setelah yakin aku mengetahui tempatnya, aku pergi ke tempat yang diarahkan tadi. Karena terlalu konsentrasi mencari ruang administrasi, aku tidak melihat ada orang di depanku, dan tidak sengaja kami bertabrakan.

" _Jwe-songhamnida_ " Aku membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Yaa ... _Dangsineu `n baboeyo_ "Kenapa dia marah-marah. Aku kan sudah minta maaf.

" Saya minta maaf, saya tidak sengaja " Sekali lagi aku menunduk dan minta maaf, aku tahu aku yang salah.

" Kalau jalan pakai mata " Dia masih saja marah. Tapi dia langsung pergi meninggalkanku.

" _jwe-songhamnida_ "Dengan sedikit berteriak dan menggunakan kedua tangan seperti pengeras suara, aku sekali lagi meminta maaf. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Terus saja berjalan. Terserahlah, yang penting aku sudah minta maaf.

Setelah menyelesaikan administrasi, aku diberi jadwal kuliah dan ikut dalam kelas apa. Ternyata aku jam kuliah sekarang, dan lagi-lagi aku harus mencari tempat perkuliahanku. Aku sudah bertanya pada staf dimana kelasku. Dan sekarang aku hanya harus mencarinya.

Ini dia kelasku. Ternyata perkuliahan sudah dimulai. Aku mengetuk pintu, dan masuk tanpa dipersilahkan, karena profesornya tidak menyuruhku masuk. Setelah aku menyerahkan bukti bahwa aku salah satu mahasiswa di perkuliahan ini, profesor menyuruhku untuk duduk. Dan perkuliahan pertamaku dimulai.

Kyuhyun POV

Cho Kyuhyun, Mahasiswa populer di _Korea University_, Tinggi 180 cm, wajah tampan, dan kecerdasan diatas rata-rata. Inilah diriku. Kalian terpikat padaku ? harap mengantri. Dikampus tidak ada yang tidak mengenalku, aku sangat populer. Jangan bilang aku sombong kawan, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Apapun yang menyangkut diriku pasti akan menjadi _Trending Topics_ dikampus, entah model rambut, model pakaian, gosip tentang _yeoja_ atau _namja chingu_, prestasiku, atau teman-temanku.

Bicara tentang _yeoja_ atau _namja chingu_, aku sama sekali belum pernah perpacaran. Entah siapa yang memulainya sehingga sering sekali aku dikabarkan berpacaran dengan _Yeoja_ A, _yeoja_ B, _namja_ A, _namja_ B. Bagiku, selama gosip-gosip itu tidak merugikanku, aku tidak pernah ambil pusing. Lagipula aku tidak pernah mengkonfirmasi benar atau tidak gosip-gosip itu. Aku juga bukan orang yang mempermasalahkan gender dalam sebuah hubungan. Yang aku yakini adalah jika dua manusia saling mencintai, maka silahkan menjalin hubungan. Simpel kan.

Sekarang ini saja aku sedang digosipkan dengan seorang _namja_ bernama Lee tae guk. Dia adalah Mahasiswa yang cukup pandai, dia tampan, tapi sayang waktunya dia habiskan di perpustakaan, makannya dia dujuluki penghuni perpus. Aku memang beberapa kali berkomunikasi dengannya karena aku membutuhkan bantuannya untuk persiapan olimpiade beberapa waktu lalu. Ternyata gosip kedekatanku sampai sekarang belum hilang juga.

Berhubungan dengan olimpiade, aku menjadi juaranya. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Sekarang aku di panggil profesor untuk mengumpulkan _soft copy_ dari bahan yang kujadikan presentasi waktu itu. Aku pikir hanya memberikan _soft copy _saja, ternyata profesor membuka perbincangan padaku, jadi agak lama aku di ruangan profesor. Sebenarnya aku ada kuliah sekarang, tapi aku sungkan untuk memotong pembicaraan. Tapi akhirnya aku kesampingkan rasa sungkanku, dan aku minta ijin untuk keluar untuk kuliah saat kulihat jam dinding dan aku sudah terlambat.

Karena terburu-buru aku tidak melihat ada seseorang di depanku dan kami bertabrakan. Apalagi sekarang. Dia membungkuk dan minta maaf, tapi entah kenapa aku jadi marah-marah padanya, mungkin karena aku terburu-buru. Daripada lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi saja. Sekali lagi dia berteriak meminta maaf tapi aku tetap tidak memperdulikannya.

Di tengah-tengah perkuliahan, tiba-tiba pintu diketuk, dan suasana seketika menjadi hening, dan masuklah seseorang. Oh, bukankah dia orang tadi? kenapa dia ada disini? aku tidak merasa dia teman sekelasku. Mahasiswa baru?

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

Tepat seminggu aku kuliah disini. Aku belum banyak mengenal teman-temanku, bukan berarti aku tidak punya teman. Aku sudah punya teman yang dekat denganku namanya Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook. Dia anak yang menyenangkan, dia juga imut dan yang pasti dia sangat baik padaku. Dia juga yang pertama memperkenalkan diri padaku. _Friendly_, itulah kesan pertamaku.

Selain Ryeowook yang baik padaku, di kelas juga ada anak yang... jujur sih dia tampan, dia juga pandai, tapi sok-nya itu lho, bikin jengah lihatnya. Aku heran sama penghuni kampus ini, bagaimana mungkin manusia seperti itu bisa populer. Digilai sama semua orang, tidak _yeoja_ tidak _namja_, semua sama. Setiap hari selalu namanya disebut. Apa mereka tidak bosan? Aku yang mendengar saja bosan kok.

" _Kyuhyun tampan sekali "_

" _Kamu sudah dengar kabar Kyuhyun hari ini? Dia akan menemui kekasihnya di perpustakaan "_

" _Kyuhyun memotong rambutnya, keren sekali dia "_

" _Kyuhyun hari ini akan presentasi, aku akan menyelinap di kelasnya "_

" _Kyuhyun sangat mempesona saat berbicara di depan "_ begitulah kira-kira mereka membicarakan Kyuhyun, itu sedikit dari ribuan pujian yang mereka lontarkan pada Kyuhyun. Ya, Kyuhyun, nama teman sekelasku adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Bukan aku tidak menyukai Kyuhyun, aku hanya tidak suka sifatnya itu. Jangan salah sangka kawan, aku tidak iri padanya. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun juga tidak bersahabat denganku, itu terbukti dari awal sekalipun dia tidak pernah menyapaku. Mungkin dia gengsi, merasa tidak membutuhkan teman, atau takut harga dirinya jatuh saat menyapa anak baru. Entahlah, siapa yang perduli dengan itu semua. Toh aku juga tidak membutuhkan teman seperti dia.

Kyuhyun tidak seorang diri, Kyuhyun punya 3 teman yang selalu ada bersamanya, namanya Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, dan Kim Kibum. Aku tidak mengenal mereka semua, hanya sekedar tahu, itupun dari mendengarkan. Pernah juga beberapa kali melihat mereka makan di kantin. Mereka benar-benar populer. Mahasiswa disini sering menyebut dengan P4 ( _Top_ 4), menggelikan.

Dimana ada P4, sekeliling mereka menjadi hening, mata, telinga tertuju pada mereka, apa yang mereka lakukan, yang mereka bicarakan, langsung menjadi pembicaraan seantero kampus. Aku baru melihat ada orang sepopuler ini, bahkan di kampusku sekalipun. Mungkin aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak memperdulikan mereka, bahkan Ryeowookpun ingin sekali bisa ada diantara mereka berempat.

Tidak seperti penghuni kampus lainnya, yang ingin menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun, Ryeowook hanya ingin menjadi teman Kyuhyun. Saat aku tanya, dia bilang kalau dia bisa menjadi temannya Kyuhyun, dia bisa belajar bersama Kyuhyun. Pemikiran yang simpel. Tapi walaupun Ryeowook ingin berteman dengan Kyuhyun, dia tidak seperti yang lainnya yang selalu mengelilingi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya bukanlah orang yang mau bergaul dengan orang lain, dari selama ini aku melihatnya, mereka sangat sombong, mungkin karena mereka merasa populer, meskipun tidak sampai mengerjai mahasiswa lain, tapi tingkah mereka yang sok keren benar-benar menyebalkan. Itu adalah kesanku, tapi aku tidak tahu seperti apa mereka sebenarnya, dan aku juga tidak mau tahu.

Kyuhyun POV

Seminggu yang lalu ada anak baru di kelasku, dia yang tidak sengaja bertabrakan denganku, namanya Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Dia bukan mahasiswa tetap di kampus ini, hanya memenuhi tugas dari kampusnya di London. Aku tidak tahu apa tuganya sampai harus menjadi mahasiswa sementara disini, tidak penting juga buatku.

Yang menjadi masalah buatku adalah, dia sok cakep, sok imut, sok manis. Aku akui memang dia cakep, memang imut, memang manis, tapi tetap saja tingkahnya menyebalkan. Apalagi dia juga sok baik. aku tidak menyukainya.

Karena semua itu, dalam waktu seminggu dia sudah dilirik banyak mahasiswa atau mahasiswi disini. Mereka mulai membicarakan Sungmin, karena dia tampan, manis imut, belum lagi dia baik dan dia kuliah di London. Memang apa hebatnya semua itu ? menurutku biasa saja.

Kata Siwon, aku mendapatkan saingan, dan aku disuruh berhati-hati karena mungkin posisi mahasiswa terpopuler akan berpindah tangan, tapi aku sama sekali tidak takut, siapa yang bisa menyaingi kepopuleran Cho Kyuhyun. Lagi pula dia juga sementara ada di kampus ini.

Selama satu minggu ini tak sekalipun aku menyapa Sungmin, aku tidak suka berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, kecuali aku membutuhkannya. Apalagi harus berbasa basi dengan orang baru, aku tidak suka itu. Sepertinya dia juga tidak perduli denganku, karena beberapa kali kami berpapasan atau tidak sengaja bertemu di kantin, dia sama sekali tidak menganggapnya. Aku tidak memperhatikannya, hanya saja terlalu terlihat. Saat aku entah sendiri atau bersama tiga temanku berada, selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Jadi sangat terlihat jika dia tidak perduli ada aku atau tidak, dia melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Tapi sekali lagi, aku juga tidak perduli dengan itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

Karena aku sudah tidak ada jam kuliah lagi, aku ingin menyelesaikan tugasku di perpustakaan. Aku ingin mencari ketenangan. Sebenarnya aku kesini bersama Ryewook, tapi baru saja dia pergi karena ada urusan. Ditengah-tengah kesibukanku, tiba-tiba ada sedikit ribut dibelakangku. Karena terganggu, aku berbalik untuk melihat.

" Tae guk _oppa_, apa benar _oppa_ menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun _oppa_ ? "

Kyuhyun lagi. Kenapa harus berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun sih, tidak adakah _namja_ lain di kampus ini selain Kyuhyun ?

Jadi itu yang bernamaLee tae guk. Namja yang sedang digosipkan menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya kabar itu hanya gosip. Aku pikir tidak mungkin seorang Cho Kyuhyun menyukai Lee tae guk yang pendiam seperti itu.

Lee tae guk hanya menggeleng dan mencoba tidak memperhatikan _yeoja_ yang bertanya.

" Kalau tidak, kenapa _oppa_ tidak menyangkal gosip itu. Atau jangan-jangan _oppa_ yang sengaja membuat gosip itu ? _oppa_ juga menyukai Kyuhyun _oppa_ ? "

Sekali Lee tae guk hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. Dia tidak bisa bicara atau sengaja tidak mau bicara ? dia tidak mau bicara karena senang dengan gosip itu, atau dia tidak mau bicara karena ingin gosip itu hilang dengan sendirinya. Ah entahlah, Sungmin, itu bukan urusanmu. Sudah cukup, aku merasa terganggu dengan suara _yeoja_ itu, lebih baik aku menegur dia agar tidak berisik.

" _Jwe-songhamnida_, bisakah anda tenang ? ini perpustakaan "

Bukannya menjawabku _yeoja_ ini malah bengong.

Aku mencoba menyadarkannya dengan menggerakkan kedua tenganku di depan matanya " _Agassi_ "

" Oh, _ne, mianhe_." Dan dia menunduk lalu meninggalkan perpustakaan. Suasana kembali tenang. Sejenak aku memperhatikan Lee tae guk, dia sibuk dengan bukunya, seperti tidak perduli dengan apa yang terjadi. Orang yang aneh. Pikirku.

Baru beberapa saat aku duduk kembali di mejaku, ponselku bergetar, ada telepon dari _aboji_

" **Yo `ubseyo"**

" **Sungmin-**_**ah**_**, kamu masih ada kuliah ? "**

" **Tidak, ada apa ? "**

" **Kamu bisa datang ke kantor sekarang ? "**

" **Ada apa ? "**

" **Kita bicara setelah kamu sampai disini "**

" **Baiklah, saya kesana sekarang "**

Ada apa ya kira-kira, sepertinya ada yang penting. Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang.

Kyuhyun POV

" Kyu, nanti malam kita ke _Club Volume_, kita bertemu dimana ? " Donghae mengajakku ke klub langganan kami. Tapi nanti malam aku tidak bisa, _appa_ melarangku kemana-mana malam ini. Entah ada apa, _appa_ tidak memberitahunya, katanya ada pertemuan penting.

" Malam ini aku tidak ikut. Sepertinya _appa_ mengajakku kepertemuan penting "

"Tumben. Ada apa?"

" Entahlah, _appa_ hanya bilang aku tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana, karena ada pertemuan penting "

" Jangan-jangan kamu akan dijodohkan Kyu ? " Donghae sedikit menyeringai. Apa yang dipikirkannya, kenapa tiba-tiba dia menebak pertemuan nanti malam adalah perjodohan. Aneh.

"_micheosseo_` aku akan menolak mentah-mentah jika itu benar terjadi "

"Tapi kamu tidak pernah menolak permintaan ayahmu"

"Mungkin ini akan menjadi penolakan pertamaku"

Benar kata Donghae, aku tidak pernah menolak semua yang _appa_ perintahkan padaku. Bukan aku takut pada _appa_ , aku hanya tidak ingin membuat _appa_ atau _omma_ bersedih. Aku ingin menjadi anak kebanggan orang tuaku. Kalau apa yang Donghae katakan benar, maka untuk pertama kalinya aku akan menolak permintaan _appa_ . Tapi tidak mungkin, aku yakin itu bukanlah perjodohan.

" Dimana Siwon dan Kibum ? mereka tidak terlihat " Aku mencoba mengakihkan percakapan. Aku dan Donghae bersantai di bukit kecil di taman belakang kampus.

Kami berempat banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama di sini, entah sejak kapan, seolah taman ini dibuat hanya untuk kami berempat. Karena tidak ada satupun mahasiswa yang berani datang kemari. Padahal kami tidak pernah memproklamirkannya.

"Mungkin masih ada kelas"

Kami berempat berbeda jurusan, makannya jam kuliah kamipun berbeda-beda. Tapi setelah jam kuliah pasti datang ke tempat ini. Ini lebih menyenangkan daripada harus ke kantin, apalagi perpustakaan. Udara disini sangat sejuk, didekat taman ada gudang yang kami sulap menjadi markas kami. Tapi kami hanya menggunakannya saat hujan atau turun salju. Selain itu, kami suka bersantai di taman.

" Tapi Kyu, kenapa aku yakin kalau kamu akan dijodohkan ya " Donghae kembali membicarakan itu dan masih ngotot dengan pemikirannya.

"Tidak mungkin Hae, kalaupun memang itu perjodohan, pasti _appa_ sudah bilang padaku "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Donghae ngotot pertemuan malam ini adalah perjodohan.

" Benarkah ? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh "

" Siapa takut, apa taruhannya "

" Yang kalah harus membayarkan minum "

" Kau akan menyesal Hae "

" Kita lihat nanti, siapa yang akan menyesal "

" Ada apa ini, sepertinya serius. Siapa yang menyesal ? " Entah kapan datangnya, tiba-tiba Siwon menyahut pembicaraan kami.

" _Owasso_ , kalian datang bersama? "keseriusan kami sedikit mencair dengan datangnya Siwon dan Kibum.

" Kami bertemu di depan " Jawab Kibum, pemilik _Killer smile_. Begitulah orang-orang menyebutnya.

" Siwon-ah, nanti malam Kyuhyun tidak bisa ikut dengan kita, dia akah dipertemukan dengan jodohnya "

" Yaaa, aku bilang itu tidak mungkin "

" Jadi ini yang kalian pertaruhkan ? " Siwon sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan perdebatan kami

" Kita akan dapat minum gratis sepuasnya Won-ah " Donghae terus memanas-manasi Siwon

"Kamu pasti akan kalah Hae"

"Aku pikir Donghae benar" Kibum ikut-ikutan membela Donghae, ternyata dia mendengarkan pembicaraan kami meskipun matanya fokus dengan buku bacaannya.

"Hahahaha ... bersiap-siaplah Kyu" Donghae sangat menikmati kemenangannya, meskipun belum menang juga.

Aku jadi terpojok " Ah, kalian benar-benar menyebalkan, lebih baik aku pulang " Mungkin lebih baik aku menghindari mereka, daripada aku termakan omongan mereka.

" Jangan lupa berdandan dan bersikaplah yang baik saat bertemu calon istrimu Kyu " Walapun aku sudah berjalan pergi, Donghae masih saja berteriak untuk menggodaku. Aku tidak memperdulikannya. Lihat saja kalian, aku akan menguras kantongmu Lee Donghae.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kantor, Sungmin langsung menuju ruang kerja ayahnya. Setelah sebelumnya bertanya kepada sekretaris ayahnya untuk memastikan ayahnya ada di dalam ruangan.

" _Aboji_ "

"Oh, Sungmin- _ah_ , kamu datang. Duduklah dulu, _aboji_ akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan sebentar "

" _Ne_ _aboji _" Sungmin duduk santai di kursi yang disediakan di ruangan ayahnya sambil membaca majalah bisnis. Ayah Sungmin adalah pemilik SendBill ( _e-tax software _) dan Network Mania sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang analisis perusahaan.

" Bagaimana kuliahmu ? kamu bisa mengikuti perkuliahan disini? " Ayah Sungmin menghampiri Sungmin setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

" Iya, _aboji_, perkuliahan disini tidak jauh beda dengan di kampus "

" Baguslah kalau begitu "

" Ada apa _aboji_ memanggilku kesini ? sepertinya ada yang penting "

" Iya, Sungmin-_ah_, apa kamu sudah punya kekasih ? "

Sungmin sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan ayahnya. Tidak biasanya ayah Sungmin menanyakan hal pribadi padanya.

" Tidak punya, ada apa tiba-tiba _aboji_ bertanya seperti itu ? "

Ayah Sungmin senang dengan jawaban Sungmin " Tidak ada apa-apa. Oh iya, nanti malam kamu tidak ada acara kan ? kita akan kedatangan tamu istimewa. "

" Tamu siapa ? "

"Dia benar?"

Sungmin tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya, mendadak pendenganran Sungmin menjadi berkurang "Yeeee? Apa? _aboji_ bilang apa? "

"Kita kedatangan calon pendamping kamu, jadi _aboji_ harap kamu tidak ada acara malam ini "

" _Aboji_ bercanda kan? "

" Apa hal seperti ini layak untuk dibuat bercanda ? "

" Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ? _aboji_ tidak bilang apa-apa padaku sebelumnya "

" Karena belum ada waktu yang tepat, dan sekaranglah waktu yang tepat "

" Tapi..."

" Tidak ada tapi-tapian, ini sudah keputusan kami berempat "

" Berempat ? "

"_Aboji¸ omoni,_ dan orang tua calon pendampingmu "

" Dan kalian sama sekali tidak menanyakan pendapatku ? " Sungmin sedikit tidak terima keputusan sepihak ini. Sungmin tidak menyetujui perjodohan ini, Sungmin tidak suka, Sungmin bisa mencari jodohnya sendiri.

"Dia pilihan terbaik buatmu Sungmin- _ah_ "

"Aku menolaknya"

" Apa kamu bilang ? "Ayah Sungmin terkejut dengan anaknya, ini tidak sesuai rencana, ayah Sungmin pikir Sungmin akan setuju dengan perjodohan ini.

"Aku menolaknya _aboji_ , aku tidak suka dijodohkan "

" Setidaknya temui dia dulu, baru kamu memutuskan setelahnya "

"Aku tetap tidak mau"

"Kamu putuskan nanti malam, yang penting nanti malam kalian bertemu dulu. Jangan buat malu _aboji_ , _arasso_ ? "Ayah Sungmin yakin Sungmin tidak akan menolak setelah bertemu dengan calon pendampingnya.

" Ne " Setidaknya Sungmin masih ada kesempatan untuk menolaknya setelah pertemuan tadi malam. Sungmin mencoba mengikuti permainan ayahnya sampai nanti malam. Toh hanya bertemu kan. Itulah yang Sungmin pikirkan.

.

.

.

Malam ini keluarga Sungmin sangat sibuk menyambut kedatangan tamu istimewa, ibu Sungmin dan maid menyiapkan makanan, ayah Sungmin dan Sungjin adik Sungmin sibuk menata ruang tamu. Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri, dia hampir gila karena disuruh berdandan di kamar. " _Memangnya aku perempuan harus berdandan? "_ batin Sungmin. Sungmin dilarang keluar sebelum dipanggil ibunya, itulah pesan ibu Sungmin. _"Seperti perempuan kalau akan dilamar_ ". Sungmin hanya bisa membatin perkataannya, Sungmin tidak berani membantah ibunya. Toh nanti dia akan menolak perjodohan ini.

Tamu yang ditunggu akhirnya datang juga, tidak banyak tamu yang datang, hanya tiga orang. Mereka sudah menunggu Sungmin di ruang tamu. Ibu Sungmin mendatangi kamar Sungmin dan mengajak Sungmin keluar kamar. Setelah diruang tamu, Sungmin sangat terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak hanya Sungmin, orang itu juga tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan Sungmin.

" _Noneun ...?_ "

" _Noneun ...?_ " Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan mengutarakan keterkejutannya.

TBC / END

Hai hai hai... aku kembali dengan cerita baru _ _Gak da yang ngarep_

Siapa yang ingin cerita ini lanjut ? angkat tangan !

Jika cerita ini layak untuk lanjut, mohon reviewnya... kalau banyak yang ingin ceritanya lanjut, aku akan melanjutkannya.

Kalian yang memutuskannya.


End file.
